


The Rejoicing of Two Souls

by InebriatedCaffeineImbiber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InebriatedCaffeineImbiber/pseuds/InebriatedCaffeineImbiber
Summary: It's been a week since Raven has returned to Tai, but there is still unspoken tension between the two. A vivid dream Raven experiences incenses her to have a talk with Tai about them as an item, and their future together.





	The Rejoicing of Two Souls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the sequel to Bittersweet Memories and is meant to be read together, however you can read it on its own. Consider this the part 2 of the Bittersweet Memories fic however I separated them into separate entries to give myself a bit more room to move with how I wanted the story to go.

Raven was in a void of an unknown space, the white clashing horribly with the splotches of black that would flash into existence before dying slowly. "What is this place?"

"This is the place where things go to die, like me and like the previous Spring Maiden." Raven turned around, her blood red eyes widening at the sight of Vernal perched on top of a bench.

"Is this where forgotten things go?" Vernal nodded solemnly. "But I'll never forget you Vernal! I swear on my life that you will always be in my memories, you sacrificed yourself for me. I will never forget that!" Raven pleaded with the apparition, stepping forward hesitantly.

"Oh shut up Raven, I'm not here to haunt you if that's what you're afraid of. I've got more important shit to do other than haunt your pasty ass." Vernal said nonchalantly with a smirk to her lips, now she could be her sassy self.

Raven paused for a moment. "Where am I?" Vernal chuckled. "I already told you Raven." Raven stepped forward again with confidence rarely found in her nowadays. "Don't give me that shit, why am I here? What possible reason could I be here?"

The sassy woman pondered for a moment. "You know, your daughter was in here once. Interesting girl to be honest. A lot like you, except less incline to murder." Raven paled a bit. "Y-Yang was in here?"

"Well… Only for a while, she only seemed to be here when you just cease to think about her. Because if you think about it, the moment something isn't thought of anymore, it dies. However it only works based on the individual and not the world collective. So in Schnee's world she wouldn't be here, but at the same time she could be here from your lack of thought about her. But back to Yang. She was actually a lovely gal, if it wasn't for her disposition to blowing everything up when she got mad, dunno who she got that from." That sassy smile returned to her lips.

"How do you know this? Yang hasn't left my mind at all after what happened at Haven."

"For a bandit leader, you're kind of thick. Regardless if things are dead or alive, they come here. Even when I was alive, there was times where I would be here. Well, not physically. It's kinda difficult to explain without going into nonsense about souls and that shit."

Raven felt like her head would explode if she didn't stop thinking about this. "Interestingly enough, Tai was never here."

Raven perked her head up… She would often go to bed thinking about that blonde buffoon and her heart would ache for his touch. "Never knew you were married. I knew Yang existed but Tai? That's interesting, always thought he was just a Summer fling you never got over." Vernal was absolutely loving the shit out of the chance to grill out her former leader.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Do you have a point to this or are you just here to annoy me?" Vernal laughed at her. "A bit of both Raven, a bit of both. Now… Let's see… You've been through a lot of shit recently and think of me as your subconscious trying to poke you in the right direction. I'm trying to get you off your fat ass."

Raven crossed her arms, not impressed and she was starting to become annoyed with this thing. "Get on with it."

"Oh so that's where Yang got her explosive tendencies, never knew her mother was a monster underneath that calm exterior. You wouldn't have noticed it when you killed the previous Spring Maiden but oh well, bandits can't be Saints."

She could see that Raven's patience was wearing paper thin so she got back on track. "I'm here to push you in the right direction. Despite how you feel, there is still some part of you that wants to run away and never come back, to go back to the tribe and go back to the times where things were simpler. But you can't do that Raven, not without regretting it for the rest of your life."

"What on Remnant could you mean by that? How could you possibly know how I'm feeling?"

Vernal chuckled mirthlessly, her demeanour becoming completely serious. "Despite what others may think of you, you're not a monster. You don't believe you are, but all for the wrong reasons. And I saw the effect Yang's words had on you, and that's why you're there in the same bed as that gorgeous hunk of a man."

"Vernal, you're flirting about my ex-husband, can you please not do that?" Raven snarled defensively. Privately she was quite shocked, I mean she hasn't been with Tai for over a decade, yet she's still defensive about other women approaching him?

"Keyword being ex, hunny. Now… Back to brass tacks. You're not going to run away Raven, your subconscious won't let you, because you know that if you fuck up here, you fuck up permanently. Why don't you take the chance, have that talk with him? Remnant knows you bloody need it, he's still a human being. And he has feelings and he has faults, personally I think he is a Saint for letting you back into his life so easily, without any screaming or shouting or abuse."

"He hasn't fully accepted me completely. I feel like he still resents me for leaving." Raven looked downcast as she spoke those words. She wanted to mend things with Tai god damnit, she _needed_ to fix things up with him.

Vernal just laughed. "You honestly think that Tai would be doing the things he's doing right now if he hated your guts? You're lying together _half naked_ and you think he hates you? Didn't you see the desire in his eyes when you came back the first day? Gosh you're like a school girl."

"Vernal, I **left** him when he needed me the most. I dumped the responsibilities of a child onto him, alone. It's frankly foolish of him to not yell at me or not be suspicious of my intentions."

"Maybe he's more insightful and intuitive than you give him credit for. I'd like to think the he's not one hundred percent ok with you, yet. But think of it as him warming up to you. That's why you've gotta win his trust again. He doesn't trust you completely because he's half expecting this to be a booty call."

"But we talked about this and I promise to never leave him again." Raven pleaded.

"True, but then again we can't help but expect the worse, as it is in our nature to do so. He may wholeheartedly believe you when you say you won't drop him like a rock, but his subconscious is trying to warm him of the possibility, because it's trying to save him the pain that could come from this."

Raven looked down and felt her heart being crushed, she had really done that to him? She wasn't naive, she knew the pain that she caused him, but not how damaging it was. She had completely crushed him, oh god what would he have been thinking soon after her departure.

"I did that to him?"

Vernal nodded. "And it will take a whole lot of effort, love, attention and reassurance to completely make him the man you knew him as. Because don't forget, he lost another woman he dearly loved as well."

She flinched, there was no one else that Vernal could be talking about. "Summer."

"She was an interesting character, I think she spent the most time here for you. Why did you want to forget her so badly?"

Raven hid a few tears from the studious ghost. "She was a fool, the biggest fool I have ever laid eyes on. She believed that the world could honestly be saved by a few brave souls? She was as delusional as Ozpin."

"Well now Raven I wouldn't expect you to understand the minutia of what is at stake." His regal voice broke her train of thought and she looked up.

Sure enough, there was Ozpin in the flesh. He had his trusty cane with him, his ever-present coffee mug in hand, and he looked very much like the battlefield commander, regal and poised. But also, dangerous.

Very. Dangerous.

She warily looked at the man formally known as Ozpin. "How did you get here? Where is Vernal?"

He waved his hand as if it was unimportant. "Oh she's fine, she just asked me for help since she couldn't get through your stubbornness."

"Oh shut up, you're part of the reason why everything is happening! You're the reason why Summer died! You're the reason why I left Tai! You're the reason why Yang lost her arm!"

He fired back a lightning response. "Oh so you care about your daughter after all? That's surprising." He took a nonchalant sip out of his coffee mug.

Raven's eyes went wide as she finally caved into her fury. With a practised hand, she grabbed the handle of her weapon that just materialised and slid out a red blade. Its length doubled as the telescopic nature extended it to its full size.

"Now now Raven, surely Yang and Tai would not want to see you slide into your more basic behaviours? Though being a bandit leader would certainly worsen your proclivities, now would it?"

She flashed forward again and lunged before seaming the motion together with a side slash and an overhead slash. This all happened within a second, but there was Ozpin, standing away from the reach with a knowing smile on his lips. "Please, you expect to win against the person who granted those powers that you stole?"

Raven could only see red, but her wit was as sharp as ever. "Cinder defeated you, didn't she?" He just let out a weak chuckle and took another sip from his cup.

"My time in that form was well and truly up. I may be immortal but the bodies I inhabit are still human. Old age is a serious thing Raven, maybe something that you're already experiencing."

She dashed forward again and delivered multiple stabs and thrusts before shortening her blade and closing the gap between them. Ozpin bobbed and weaved around each attack, not a single drop of coffee spilling from his mug.

"I can see that already, you're a bit slower than you used to be. But you are certainly more skilled as a swordswoman, no wonder Qrow had a tough time fighting you. Though you fight rather dirty, him not as much."

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up!" She got close again before trying to slam the bottom of the handle into his head before kicking him away. He grabbed her heel and held it there, they locked eyes and his burned into hers. "You are such a child when you don't think."

He threw her across the white void and placed his mug down, gripping the cane in a relaxed but controlled stance. "It's time you teach you a lesson in professional humility." This time it was he that closed the distance and delivered a blistering series of lightning fast jabs to all her pressure points before slamming his fist into her face.

She was stunned by the application of concussive force to those points in her body that made it difficult to fight back before being visibly launched across the void again from the punch.

She coughed as she got up and felt her face smart. 'So, the old man can fight after all.' She brought the blade close to her body, tip inclined towards her opponent. She'll have to fight smart if she was going to have a chance.

"You can't win Raven, for I know everything that goes into that less than sane head of yours." He dodged another slash before parrying a side cut.

"What do you know about what goes in my head?!"

"I have had plenty of time to think about my actions and their consequences. I have made more mistakes than any man, woman and child. And I regret deeply what I did to you and to Team STRQ. But there is something at stake you are simply refusing to see. If we fail, then everyone dies. Can't you see why we fight? It's never in vain, because if no one fights then we might as well lay down and let Salem do with us as she would."

"But you're fighting a titanic battle against another being of supreme power with little girls and boys! You are letting them go out into the world without warning them of the danger!"

"I have stated multiple times through each initiation that death is a possibility, that they can only be safe due to their skills as a fighter and as a partner. You should know this more than anyone else."

She attacked again, putting all of her effort into it yet he blocked or dodged everything she threw at him, it was almost as if he was possessed with foresight. But her mind was distracted, addled. She stepped forward too much and he grabbed her arm viciously, tugging her off balance and sent her tumbling. Before she slammed into the ground, the pommel of his cane found itself at home with the base of her skull.

She let out a strangled gasp of pain before crumpling onto the ground. Ozpin had gone to pick up his mug, taking a sip as he walked back to her. "Where was that spirit when you were helping me in my fight?"

She hung her head in… She didn't know why. "Because what you're asking of teenagers is impossible, there is no way we can win when she is as powerful as she is now. She is too powerful."

He sighed before rubbing his forehead. "She is only as powerful as her associates, of which she has many of. Lionheart and Cinder were very powerful in their regards. It also didn't help when you formulated a plan to help Cinder get the relic, that angered me greatly."

"I was going to kill her!" She spat with venom. "I was going to sever her head from her spine and end the fucking harassment that bitch would've continued after we finished. I had no choice but to go along with her!" She growled at the man who looked down at her, almost pitifully.

"You always have a choice, you had a choice to leave or continue to fight and you left. You had the choice to tell Qrow of Cinder's plan, but you didn't. You aided in the near-death experience of one Weiss Schnee. How would Yang feel about you if she had died? She's not stupid, she would've connected the dots and it would all trace back to you. And I don't think you'd want to fight her in the condition and mood that she would be in if she traced it all back to you."

Raven grimaced and looked away. He was right, Raven would never be able to rest peacefully if that situation had played out. She was instrument to nearly killing one of Yang's best friends, and why did she do that? So she could get close to Cinder and kill her? Yeah right.

"You have an enormous opportunity here to make amends with your family, something that not everyone gets. I'd suggest to you that you would be best served if you used this opportunity wisely." He bent down and looked at her straight in the eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. He took another sip out of his mug. "I believe I have given you plenty to think about and plenty to consider, so I'll take my leave. It looks like Tai is about to wake up." He faded into nothingness, becoming part of the background as she was pulled back into reality.

The sunlight pierced her eyelids as she slowly began to wake up. Her stiff muscles protested in pain as she shifted, a soft moan escaping her lips. She grabbed her bearings.

She was on top of Tai, half naked and her face buried into his chest. She sighed for once as she began to enjoy the comfort that his body brought to her. Mmm so muscular, so strong, the core of his being radiated power.

The ravenette lifted her head and peered at the blonde buffoon with sparkling red eyes. She then kissed his chest and got a bit of his skin between her teeth. She heard a soft groan flow from his throat and she smiled wickedly.

But before she had the chance to do anything else, a pair of hands wrapped around her wrists and there he was, staring at her. "Raven, no."

She sighed before placing her head back onto his chest. "Tai?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Why do you keep me around? Why haven't you kicked me out yet? You haven't even screamed at me and it's been a few days since I came to you."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Raven, you know me. I'm too nice for my own good, plus you're the mother of our daughter. I wouldn't forgive myself if I left you in the state you were or, Grimm forbid, that I worsen it. It's not in my nature to turn away those that need help, especially if it was a woman I loved."

Loved, so he hasn't completely forgiven her yet. Or maybe he was unsure of where they stood? She wasn't all to certain herself. This caused a small pounding in her head.

"Tai I-I. I was instrument to nearly killing one of Yang's friends…"

He stiffened at that and looked up at the ceiling, pondering. "Was that the plan with Cinder?" She nodded. "I honestly don't know what to say to that Raven, would you have let them die?"

"It wasn't me or Vernal, but Cinder that impaled her with a spear. But it was Vernal that took away her Aura, and I told Vernal to attack her. I'm so conflicted that my brain hurts." She said the last sentence in a pained voice as that pounding worsened.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and brought her into a calming hug. "I honestly don't know what to say Raven. This is serious."

"I don't feel welcome anywhere. Our daughter will hate me, her friend will loathe me as well as the rest of the team. Ozpin will despise me even more so, and Q-Qrow…"

"What about Qrow?"

"H-He disowned me, as his sister."

Tai wasn't really that surprised to be honest. He half expected something of that sort to happen due to her actions. But it surprised him that Qrow would go that far, he'll have to talk to him about that. He kissed the top of her forehead and began to stroke her back. "You're welcome here, and into my arms."

A small sniffle escaped from the woman in his arms as she burrowed herself into him as much as she could. "But Raven, you're going to have to work to fix this. You can't just come to me and expect everything to be fixed."

She rubbed her hand on his chest, she knew what she had to say. "I-I… I've never had anyone else, after you. Every night, I would go to sleep thinking about you, about how much I missed you. My heart ached every night for your touch. I missed your warmth, my body was forever cold. I would have frequent nightmares, involving you. W-When I first left, I didn't think too hard of the consequences involved. But after the years dragged on, I slowly became afraid of returning to you. That my nightmares would become a reality. I wanted to return to you so much, but the thought of you rejecting me or worse, hurting me. It was enough for me to never come back."

She grasped his face and peered imploringly into his eyes. "P-please believe me when I say I didn't leave you for someone else or that I didn't find you attractive enough. I honestly **loved** you Tai, and nothing will ever change that. B-but I was so scared about the future. I just wanted the simple life again Tai."

He was unreadable, as always when he was thinking. A small frown graced his features and his brow furrowed slightly. "Why the murdering? Why the killing, the looting, the raiding? Why bring so much misery to people who were just trying to live their life?"

"I-I thought I was delivering onto them an act of mercy. They didn't have to fight anymore, they didn't have to suffer. The world is a cruel place, and they wouldn't survive in it. But I was wrong, I only caused more pain and suffering. I-I… I… I was a _monster_."

How was he going to go about this? He honestly felt a little out of depth. She had done horrible things, and she seems to be irredeemable, but is she? He'll have to find out. He focused on her. Those red orbs peered imploringly into his, and he felt his heart miss a beat.

He still loved this woman, despite all her flaws, all her faults. And here she was, pouring herself out to him, showing every single insecurity and every single worry.

"Did you enjoy killing?"

"W-what?"

"Killing, did you enjoy it?" He stared hard into her eyes. If Raven was to lie, he would easily see it.

"N-no, I never enjoyed taking someone else's life. But I had to act like I did, or they would cast me out or I would be challenged for leadership. These people were my family Tai, I couldn't bear the thought of them turning against me."

'She's not lying, that's a relief. But still doesn't excuse her actions. I have no idea what to do. But I'll keep working on her, she needs to right her wrongs if Yang will ever look at her again. "It's not me that you have to tell that to, but Yang."

Raven flinched at the prospect of seeing their daughter again, especially since last time that happened things didn't go very well, at all. "I-I'm scared Tai. W-what if she hates me so much she won't forgive me? I've done horrible things besides being a horrible mother, and I can't believe that she would accept me and my apology as much as you do."

He held her tightly against his form and kissed her lips softly, the gesture surprising Raven but she melted into it, seeking out the comfort she so desperately needed. "I wouldn't worry too much Raven, she does have your beauty, stubbornness and my hair colour and fighting style. But she is our daughter, and she will always be part of our family, as you will be."

Raven was at a loss for words. All her fears had been addressed as if they were just that, fears. Here was her ex-husband, ex-lover, treating her like as if she never left. But what Vernal said about him echoed in her mind. What effect did her leaving have on the blonde fighter?

"T-tai, I'm sorry about Summer. I-I knew she fancied you and I half hoped that she would help you when I left, but if I had known what would've happened, I would never have left." He stiffened a bit before looking away from her, Summer was an amazing woman in his eyes. A woman he genuinely loved for there was beauty, warmth and care that emanated from her like a pyre that he couldn't help but fall for. She was there during his darkest times, her hand over his heart whenever she embraced him.

"I felt like dying when she never came back… I felt like everything was blackened, everything was hopeless. I felt like I could never know true happiness without having to feel tragedy. Even the girl's, their light wasn't enough to fight back that darkness. I felt truly alone for the first time in my life, I would have constant nightmares about you or Summer. I would wake up with tears in my eyes as I felt my embrace was empty and my fingers without something to hold on to."

Raven felt pricks behind her eyes, how was she so weak? 'No, that's the exact type of thought that made all of this happen, it made me what I am.' She caressed his cheek and searched for his gaze imploringly.

"I often forgot to change the girls, or to feed them, or to care for them at all. I had to call Qrow to help. And as soon as he came, I just collapsed and never did anything, he was amazing with the responsibility of the children."

Large tears began to cloud his blue eyes. "But what really destroyed me, was when Ruby asked me 'When will mommy come home?' I-I-I never felt so sad, never felt so destroyed, when she asked me that. Cause I couldn't tell her, nor could I tell Yang about you, they would never understand at that age. So it was just me and Qrow, looking after the little girls."

She buried her face into his chest and began to silently sob. 'I fucked him up so badly, how can I possibly fix this?' She clutched at him desperately, trying to comfort his bleeding heart. "There was no one else other than Summer and I, was there?"

He shook his head before he began to cry into her hair. "I couldn't, not after you and Summer. It never felt right, like the two of you took halves of my heart and never returned it. I couldn't bear introducing another woman to the girls' life, it wouldn't be fair. So no, there was no one else other than you two."

'I-I want to comfort him, I crave him so much. I just want to be able to feel his touch and escape to a nirvana of happiness and pleasure. But he deserves more than a pity fuck, I honestly don't know what to do.' She looked away and shut her eyes, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "You deserve someone better than me Tai, you deserve someone so much better than me."

He gripped her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "There is no one else I'd rather be with right now. P-please Raven, stay with me, I'm lost without you. Please don't leave me, I _need you_ right now more than ever."

This struck an idea within her head. If this failed then it could be disastrous, or it could mend the tear between them right now.

She feebly grasped at his arms and pulled herself up over him. Tai couldn't help but make a joke, despite the heavy atmosphere. "You have an odd fascination of being on top, don't you?" She busted out into loud giggles at the childish joke and gave him a radiant smile, a sultry look entering her eyes. "Always knew that Qrow would rub off on you, my dear boxer."

He chuckled as he grasped her tighter and closer, he was intoxicated by her look and addicted to her touch. "How do you know that I wasn't like this before I met you?" She pondered a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and beared down at him, a hungry look entering her eyes. "True, but I'd like to think it was me that subverted your otherwise pristine character."

His eyes bored into hers as an easy smile grew on his lips. "Oh you certainly helped, I remember a certain night where you kept me up all night while we were still at Beacon. I swear that Summer and Qrow knew what we did." He went to kiss her passionately, but a long and pale finger was pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw the desire, the passion and the fear prevalent in her eyes.

"And I don't regret it at all. The night we conceived Yang was by far, the most memorable night of my life." That set something off into Tai as he lunged at her and captured her willing lips into his. If they were to add any more passion, there would be bruises on their lips. They sought each other out, grasping at each other's clothes and nearly tearing them off. "It wasn't the sex, even though that was one of the best parts about it. It wasn't the thought of being found while we were doing it, though that certainly made it a bit more exciting for me. It was the sweet words you said before, the way you held me as we sat in silence. Then to feel your fingers dance across my skin, felt like you were setting fire to my nerves, and oh fuck did that feel good. It was the look you gave me before we connected, I saw it all in your eyes. The hope, the future you thought we could've had." While she was saying this, she was lightly grinding into his body, nipping at his neck and collarbone. She pushed herself higher over him, where his face was nearly engulfed by her ample bosom.

He bit one of her breasts slightly, leaving a small bruise. She gasped in pleasure and giggled. "It was the feeling you gave me, that I could be happy with my lot in life, to be able to not worry about the future. Because I honestly believed that for a moment, my whole future would be with you and the daughter we were about to conceive." A tear fell down her cheek and landed onto his. He felt it and went up, kissing her eyes and embracing her, warming her core and slowly removing the worry and stress that was running rampant in her twisted mind.

She grabbed both of his hands and placed them onto her breasts, he looked up enquiringly. "T-Tai, there is no way I could ever undo the damage I did to you, and having you lose Summer as well. If only I didn't leave, you wouldn't be so shattered. So I will try every day and every night, lying with you and connecting with you until I have fixed the damage I have wrought. Starting now." She pushed him down and began to grind her pelvis into his, his excitement obvious and dragging across her panty covered area.

She let out a guttural groan, staring down at her man as he too let out moans of obvious pleasure, he was enjoying this just as much as she was. "No man has ever touched me ever since you last did, I am unspoiled during that period. Please take me Tai, please! I beg for your touch, I crave for your connection, I _need_ you inside me!" She pleaded as the pleasure from the simple grinding started to cloud her mind.

He was all too eager to comply as he tore her panties off and flung it to the side, leaving her bottom half naked. He bit onto one of her breasts and began to unclasp the bra. He growled in success and the bra soon followed the panties. He dove forward and bit onto one of her nipples, making her squeal, her breathing laboured and hitched from every movement. She was truly deprived of a man's touch for far too long.

He began to massage her ample mounds with his rough but also soft fingers. They expertly worked into the tissue and sent her whole body on fire. She was quite literally squirming under his work. 'It's supposed to be me doing that to him!' The thought was extinguished from her mind as his fingers twisted her nipples. She groaned and fell into his chest as she became putty in his hands.

"What's wrong Raven, I always thought it was you who was the dominant, don't tell me that you're relinquishing control to me?" He whispered sensually into her ear, which kicked her into overdrive.

She shakily got up, despite him upping the intensity of his assault on her breasts. "Not on your life, Tai." She grasped the back of his head and mashed their lips together as she tore at his boxers, the offending piece of clothing joining her own.

There he was, in his glory. 'I-it looks a lot bigger than what I remember, oh god I feel like he could split me in half with that thing!' She didn't let her internal thoughts show as she grew a fascinated and sultry smile onto her lips. "My my my, you look a lot bigger than what I remember."

"I could say the same about you, I feel like my head fits a bit more into your chest. And these." He grasped at her ass cheeks and squeezed them mercilessly, sending a vibration down her frame. "Are far more muscular and impressive than I remember them to be."

"Oh god you know exactly where to poke and prod." She gasped as he continued his ministrations on her ass.

"I will do an awful more than just poking and prodding soon enough."

'Honestly, who was in control here?' She pondered as he let him pleasure her, far easier to control him when he gets tired. But her rising libido and horniness was going to throw a wrench in the works as she went to grasp his manhood tightly, but not hard enough to hurt.

Her cool fingers wrapped around his member, incensing him beyond words and causing the primal beast inside him to rage harder against its steel cage.

She definitely got his attention. He let out a shaky breath and gave the ravenette vixen a cocky smile. "Hehe, despite all your talk about control and strength you are still enslaved by your more primal instincts."

"Shut up, or I will ride you dry without protection!" She growled at him, a more dominant look glimmering in her eyes as she pressed down hard onto his chest.

"Never thought you'd want any more kids." He chuckled, obviously into the idea.

"I'd put a safe bet that I couldn't, I am in that time of my life. And I feel like risking it for once." She licked his neck and began to stroke his manhood.

This elicit a deep groan from him as he threw his head back. "M-maybe I want to risk it too, it would be awfully exciting despite the unlikeliness of it." He grasped at her body and dug his fingers into the sore muscles on her back, elicit a painful yet pleasure filled scream from her.

"You're a horrible man Taiyang Xiao-Long, taking advantage of a poor woman like me." She moaned as his fingers expertly worked into her muscles, pain and pleasure melding together and nearly sending her over the edge.

"That only works if you were an innocent woman Raven Branwen, but we both know that underneath your dangerous exterior is a woman whose proclivities would make a nun collapse." He gasped in amazement as her wonderous fingers began to stroke him, the inexperience all but forgotten to him.

"Shut up and make love to me you big blonde idiot." She grasped his hair and shoved her tongue down his throat to which he responded with equal fervour.

"Yes ma'am." He trailed fingers down her spine and reached around, sliding slowly down to the area that was quivering and wet from excitement.

When his fingers touched her most sensitive area, she went rigid and her eyes wide as she felt the electric shock burn a passage up her body. She shuddered her whole frame and closed her eyes before nodding.

He inched his fingers over that sensitive area with care and attention to detail, playing with her clitoris which erupted her mind, turning it into putty. "T-TAI!" She screamed as she buried her face into his shoulder as he slowly began to bury a finger into her folds, the intrusion sending waves of pleasure to her mind.

"Oh my, have I made the fearsome Raven Branwen quiver? Truly this is a day of firsts." He smirked as he added another finger and another finger, burying them to the hilt.

"Shut the fuck up Tai or you will find yourself in a hospital." She growled threateningly. He would've been afraid, if she wasn't a puddle of quivering mess in his arms.

"As you wish my love." He began to finger her very slowly, before rapidly picking up speed. Her body reacted violently as it twitched from the unfamiliar intrusion.

"M-MORE!" She demanded of her boxer.

He obliged by beginning to play with her clit with his other hand. The pleasure was overwhelming for her body and she felt the quaking of a monstrous orgasm. As she reached her peak, she screamed at the top of her lungs and her body locked up, her mouth and eyes wide and her chest barely moving.

With a deep gasp of breath, she came to reality again and eyed Tai with a mischievous look. "Ohhh god Tai that was fucking amazing. Ohoho that was super nice." She smooched his lips and rubbed her hips against his and forcing their private areas to grind up on each other.

Tai had enough and forcefully shoved his member into her, making her gasp out in pain and pleasure. "YES TAI! Take me and fuck me!" She groaned as she adjusted and began to be pumped up and down by her partner.

Tai was in a completely different world and he was very incensed by the woman in his arms. He pumped in and out of her savagely as there was nothing else in his world but her. The moans escaping those soft red lips urged him to greater lengths and those moans soon transformed into screams and gasps.

They smashed their lips together, groping each other as their pelvis' slammed into each other with fervour and abandon. Already Tai could feel his finish but he began to think of something else to stave off the inevitable orgasm.

But the sounds escaping from his lover were becoming higher pitch and drawn out signalled him that she was getting nearer. He put all of his effort into pounding into her and focussed only on the moment.

"Raven! RAVEN!"

"Tai! TAI!"

They both screamed together as they orgasmed in unison leaving them both shaking from the aftermath of their destructive lovemaking.

Raven was breathing shallowly as she landed back onto Tai and traced around his chest. Meanwhile Tai was nearly unconscious from the pleasure as he held onto the woman he loved while kissing her on the forehead.

With a deep breath, Raven lifted herself up and looked down at him. "Ohhh that was so naughty Tai, haven't seen you so passionate in such a long time and that frightens me," She leant down and smirked sensually. "And I love that."

He chuckled softly. "You drive me up the wall Raven, you awaken things inside me that haven't surfaced in ages." He nuzzled her and kissed that soft neck.

"What does this mean for us Tai?" Raven treaded softly, kissing his head and wrapping her arms around him.

Tai pondered for a bit and came up with nothing. "I don't know Raven, it could mean so much. I'm scared. And you've said that you're committed to fixing this… Do you think we can take it slowly from now on?"

She smirked and kissed him on the forehead. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Are you sure about this?" Tai mumbled nervously as he adjusted his gloves one last time.

"Yes, I must make amends with our daughter as well. But I do not worry, for I have you with me." She tightened her gauntlets and held the hilt of her sword, looking down at her mask. A wave of revulsion came over her as she slammed the pommel of her sword into the mask, breaking it into multiple pieces.

With a deep breath and Tai's hand on her shoulder, she sliced open a portal to their daughter and walked through it.

Yang was laughing with her team members when she heard a familiar sound. She peered around the corner as both Raven and Tai emerged, noticeably holding hands and Raven wasn't wearing her mask.

"Raven!? Dad!?" She advanced forward and stopped in front of the pair, staring with red eyes before rounding on her mother. "What are you doing here?"

Raven looked up with shame in her eyes and went to grab her arm. Tai was there with her, squeezing her hand. "It's alright Raven, tell her."

Raven looked at Tai before looking back at Yang. "I'm… here to make things right Yang… I… I want to be part of your life… I want to be a mother… Your mother."


End file.
